


Ở Thế Giới Khác

by Lily_of_May



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_of_May/pseuds/Lily_of_May





	Ở Thế Giới Khác

Đây là câu chuyện cuộc đời tôi, ở một nơi nào đó, ở một chiều không gian khác, trong một dòng thời gian khác. Tôi đã được sống ở đó. Nhưng giờ, thì không còn nữa. Thế giới đó, là nơi mọi mơ ước của tôi thành sự thật. Là nơi tôi hạnh phúc. Là nơi tôi được yêu thương. Là nơi người thương tôi ở.

Nhưng tôi không biết, làm sao để tới đó. Cũng không biết làm sao để gặp được những người tôi thương. Đôi khi tôi ao ước, có được một tấm hình, chỉ một tấm hình thôi.

Thế giới ấy, cũng giống hệt thế giới này, cũng có châu Âu châu Á, cũng có Columbus vượt biển, có học thuyết tiến hóa của Darwin, có nữ hoàng Anh Elizabeth tại vị 50 năm trời, có London, có New York, có Bắc Kinh, có anh ấy, có tất cả mọi người.

Điều khác biệt duy nhất, là tôi.

Ở thế giới này, tôi là một cô gái bình thường đến tầm thường. Là con gái út trong một gia đình trọng nam. Tôi có một anh trai, hơn tôi hai tuổi. Anh ấy là con cưng của dòng họ lẫn khu phố tôi ở. Còn tôi, chỉ là em gái anh ấy. Lúc nhỏ, tôi có chút dễ thương, mọi người khen bố mẹ đẻ con khéo quá, đủ nếp đủ tẻ mà đứa nào cũng đẹp. Khi lớn rồi, mọi người khen anh tôi đẹp trai lại học giỏi, khen tôi ngoan ngoãn.

Anh tôi không phải một ông anh tồi, được bố mẹ thiên vị mà bắt nạt tôi. Nhưng anh ấy cũng không cưng chiều tôi. Anh ấy chỉ là anh ấy mà thôi. Tôi không ghét anh, cũng không giận anh. Tuy rằng thỉnh thoảng ước là anh sẽ xoa đầu tôi một cái, nói rằng sau này không gả em đi, ở nhà anh nuôi.

Dù gì thì tôi vẫn là một đứa bé ngoan ngoãn, đi học xếp loại cỡ mười mấy trong lớp sĩ số 30, không có bản kiểm điểm gửi về, không chọc chó đánh mèo ngoài đường, có vài đứa bạn. Thế là được rồi. Cũng không ai kì vọng gì ở tôi cả.

Ba mẹ tôi dù trọng nam nhưng với tôi cũng không khắt khe. Tôi chỉ cần yên tĩnh, tự nhiên ba mẹ tôi cũng sẽ không để quan tâm. Hàng năm lên lớp, tốt nghiệp cấp 3, vào học Đại học, ra trường đi làm. Khi nào tôi dẫn người yêu về nói cưới thì làm đám cưới là hết trách nhiệm.

Năm nay tôi 28 tuổi. Không có bạn trai.

Tám năm trước, lúc tôi chỉ mới hai mươi tuổi, Tây Thành bùng nổ dich SIDS. Tôi nhiễm bệnh, hôn mê đúng hai tuần.

Tỉnh dậy, bác sĩ và người nhà vô cùng vui mừng, nói rằng tôi phúc lớn mệnh lớn, đa phần bệnh nhân hôn mê quá 3 ngày đều không tỉnh lại.

Mở mắt ra, tôi hỏi anh đâu, mọi người nói anh con ở nhà làm đồ án tốt nghiệp.

Tôi ngơ ngác, hỏi lại năm nay tôi bao nhiêu tuổi, mẹ tôi nói tháng 9 tới con tròn 20.

Lúc ấy tôi biết, giấc mộng hạnh phúc đã vỡ. Rằng điều tôi thấp thỏm lo âu những năm qua đã thành sự thật. Tôi đã trở về với thế giới này, nơi tôi chỉ là một người tầm thường lại không được yêu thương.

Vì ở thế giới kia, tôi đã 28 tuổi. Đã kết hôn.

Vì ở thế giới kia, tôi không có anh trai.


End file.
